mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Species
This page discusses the multiple species found in the Mortal Kombat or/and REAL game universe. They are in alphabet category. Amazons The only Amazon appearance in MK is non-canonical. This species exists only in the DC Universe. Amazons were a race of immortal super-women that lived on the magical Paradise Island. Favoured by Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, the Amazons thrived in peace for centuries, but remained aloof from the world of Man. The youngest and most powerful of the Amazons, is Princess Diana, who left her protective nation of sisterhood, renouncing her immortality to fight the forces of evil in Man's World as Wonder Woman. Angels The Angels, especially according to Raiden's and Gait's religion are spiritual beings superior to humans in power and intelligence. Angels are typically described as benevolent, dreadful, and endowed with wisdom and knowledge of earthly events, but not infallible; for they strive with each other, and the Elder Gods have to make peace between them. Most of them serve either as intermediaries between Heavens and Earth, or as guardian spirits. They are studied in the theological doctrine of angelology. In Gait's words, the word "angel" is used to refer to an inspiration from God. A fallen angel is a wicked or rebellious angel that has been cast out of Heavens. The term "fallen angel" is used for the angels who sinned (such as those referred by Zaggot: "For if God did not spare angels when they sinned, but cast them into Hell and committed them to chains of gloomy darkness to be kept until the judgement..."). The only known angels so far are Valentin, who is still an angel, and the two fallen angels of Jōmon period; Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama. Birdo Birdos are a rather barbaric but intelligent specie that reside on the planet Sota, but it is unknown if this is where they originate from. They have hairless, domed heads like watermelons and black, glassy eyes that lack eyelids and cry out purple tears. Birdos often work as politicians, scientists, or engineers on Sota, as the ruler of the planet is one himself. Birdos also have very sensitive hearing, being able to separate and isolate sounds around them. Their heads explode if they make too much contact with fire, like balloons. Because Birdos have no noses, they can't smell anything and are only able to breathe through their mouths which is quite a big downfall for the specie. Bith Lard is currently the only known Birdo. Boolosian Boolosians are the denizens of Boolos, who resemble humans, but have a much longer life expectancy. They are quite similar in nature to Seidans thanks to Queen Almeida's strong and brutal policies. Butcherfly The Butcherflies are very small anthropoid species native to the planet Sota. They spin very sharp, micro-fine webs between fallen branches and tree roots to snare and slice prey to bits. Because of their small size, butcherflies often fall prey to a number of other of the local inhabitants on the said planet. Canook The Canooks are non-sapient, medium-sized omnivorous predators native to the planet Duro, orbiting planet Boolos. These are very abundant creatures, and also quite aggressive. They commonly feed on any kind of organism that they can swallow, and are known for eating even inanimate objects. Canooks themselves are preyed upon by larger predators, like Zangkos. Centaurs Centaurs are a race of beings whose bodies resemble hybrids of humans, horses, bulls, and demons. They have strong stallion-like lower bodies with long tails. Their upper bodies resemble that of humans with demon, goat, or bull-like horns and fins protruding from their elbows. Some Centaurs also sport long horse-like manes, while others are completely hairless. In essence, they are based on the Centaur legends of Greek Mythology. They are a native race of Outworld known for their hunting skills and ferocity. They are the natural enemies of the Shokan race and will not hesitate to prove that they are superior and better fit for leadership in Shao Kahn's army. The only member of the Centaur race featured in the game is Motaro, although others appear in licensed media and tie-ins. No female Centaurs have been featured in the storyline so far. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Motaro is found to only have two legs. It is explained that this condition (which was also spread to the rest of the Centaur race) was the result of a curse laid on them by the Shokans, turning them into Minotaurs. Chaospeople Chaospeople are humanoid in form and come across as wild, primitive and menacing. They live in Chaosworld. Some bear tattoos, strange markings or even more extreme expressions of their ultimate individualism, such as Havik's maimed face or his ability to twist his own bones and muscles in ways that would be lethal to any normal human. This, and the Chaosworld's apparent lack of regard for death or life, calls into question whether death truly exists on Chaosworld. They tend to speak backwards, and their speech reflects their nature. They hate being asked questions as they are "forced to give a response" which they view as a form of control. When attacked they will give responses like "That's the spirit!" or "You really know how to treat a lady." They also apparently worship water, and it may be the one thing they hold sacred, because of its chaotic properties: it is shapeless and takes no form forever. Cryomancers Cryomancers are a relatively old race to the series. While members of this race have been in most of the games, it was first revealed in Mortal Kombat: Retrun of The Dragon King that there was such a race at all. Cryomancers are described as once being a race of people that lived on Outworld. It is unclear how they died out. Cryomancers have the power to control and manipulate ice, known as Kori-powers. The frozen catacombs are the only known sanctuary of the lost race of Cryomancers. It is the location where Sub-Zero buried Frost after she betrayed him, and where he found his new armour that he wore during Deception. Demons Demons are treated as a separate species in MUC Wiki universe. Quan Chi, Ashrah, Sereena, Kia, and Jataaka are all known demons. They can hide their appearance under a human façade, but otherwise seem to be the same as Oni. Quan Chi was originally an Oni, until he became a demon with his mastery over sorcery and magic. Other generic demons have appeared in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon as regular minions that players fights later in the game. Armageddon makes no reference to demons such as Ashrah, so it's unclear whether or not these demons are of the same species. Dragons Little is known about the Dragons in Mortal Kombat, as only four, Onaga, Spike, Orin and Caro has ever been shown. Onaga was proclaimed the Dragon King, although it is unknown whether he was given this title by his elusive brethren or whether it is self-proclaimed. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, there are two creatures (resembling Chinese Dragons, and with the ability to breathe fire and open portals to other planets) said to be dragons, guarding and aiding the game's hero and villain, Steven and Daegon. How these dragons, Orin, Spike and Caro are related to Onaga or his own race of dragons is unknown. However, the game's "Create a Fighter" mode includes pieces reminiscent of Dragon's species. Durians Durians are residents of the planet Duro who resemble humans at first, but have an alternate form that changes their entire body and height. Some Durians have even gotten rid of their human weaknesses by altering themselves to only look like their alien forms. A good example of this is Nightmare, Duro's ruler. Overlord Hecurzo's human form had his left eye golden. Durians can also be very flexible, and can move and sway their limbs into impossible ways, so much that it would be lethal to humans. This ability is quite similar to the one that Chaosworlders have. Some Durians also have less developed brains than humans or any other specie, but that is rarely the case. The only known Durian who is known to suffer from some sort of actual mental retardation is Voldo. Edenians Edenians are a human-like species that live in Edenia. At one time, Shao Kahn merged Edenia with Outworld to expand his tyranny. Some of those in the Edenian Royal Family battled for it and it was eventually returned to its original state. Edenians have very long lives, as Kitana is over 20,000 years old and is still considered young. Edenians also possess special magical skills (for example, Kitana can do various wind tricks, Sindel can levitate and manipulate sonic waves, and so on). It is said Edenian's long life span, strength, and nobility are due to being descendants of gods. Notable Edenians are Sindel, the Queen of Edenia; Kitana, Sindel's daughter and Princess of Edenia; Jade, who is Kitana's best friend as well as a member of the Edenian army; Steven and Daegon, sons of the Edenian creator god Argus; and the Edenian traitors Rain and Tanya. Elder Gods/Gods The Elder Gods, or shorter Gods, are the silent guardians of all reality in the universe. They create planets, manipulate events in the planets to prevent the return of the One Being. They do not care about the denizens born in the planets, as they only seek to keep the One Being at bay. In Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, the Elder Gods are portrayed as a man of fire and a woman of water. Shinnok, the traitor Elder God in the movie, is depicted as a man of darkside, a form that Raiden assumed when he was given Shinnok's former position. Elementals Elementals are creatures who have mastered abilities with a certain element. Their appearance differs depending on which element they have mastered. Blaze is two of the only known elementals, and he has mastered fire; as such he is portrayed as a thing made of fire. Blaze also has a status to watch over the planets while the Elder Gods have other important missions to look after. Tremor is the earth elemental. Enenras The Enenras are things made of smoke and vapour who possess a shapeless form similar to a ghost. As such, they have complete control over it, as well as being able to transform into a wisp of smoke. For example, Smoke was once a robot but was transformed to an enenra by Noob Sailbot. The only known enenra is indeed the Brotherhood of Shadow leader Tomas Vrabada. Gungans The Gungans are an amphibious sentient species and the native inhabitants of the planet Boolos. The various different Gungan races could live on worlds that included both water and land, but often made their home on peaceful planets such as Edenia. Physically, Gungans were tall humanoids with a flexible structure, strong leg muscles, strong bills (not the taxes), muscular tongues, and many other traits designed for living in the cold waters of Boolos or Edenia. Two of the most known Gungans are Jar Jar Blinks and Ed Nass. Half Gods Half Gods or Demi Gods, are are the offspring of a God or Goddess and male or female mortal of any species. The most prominent Half Gods in the series are the three sons of Argus: Steven, Daegon, and Rain. Kotal Kahn is also a Half God/Demi God. Half Gods are naturally more powerful than humans. Humans Many of the characters on the Wiki belong to the human race, although many of them possess superhuman qualities, such as the ability to control fire or teleport. Although humans originate from the Earth, there are beings who closely resemble them found in other planets. Generally, those who come from the other realms possess more supernatural powers and extended life. Because humans possess a soul, they were the target for Shao Kahn's extermination squads and Shang Tsung's soul devouring. The humans are responsible for repelling Outworld's forces and saving Earth's existence. Several factions exist within the human race, some of which have actually turned against Earth and formed alliances with those from Outworld. The Lin Kuei Clan are the most recognised faction within the human race, although they themselves possess superhuman qualities. The Outer World Investigation Agency was formed from normal humans in an attempt to repel Shao Kahn from the Earth after he invaded and killed many people. The main criminal factions are the Red Dragon Clan (created by Navado and led by Daegon) and a renegade splinter group, the Black Dragon Clan (formerly led by Kabal and now led by Kano). Hutts The Hutts are a large slug-like sentient species who were native to the planet Sota. They are well known as galactic gangsters and overlords whose Jabba's Hutt Council controlled the Hutt crime syndicates like some mafia families. One of the most famous of the Hutts is the crime lord Jabba the Hutt, who still rules a massive criminal empire from his palace on Tatooine, Outworld and is known as one of the biggest crime lords in the entire Multiverse Federation. Ithorians The Ithorians are a race of beings in Maydaria and Duro with reflexes and coordination that were considered somewhat slower than an average humanoid, probably due to their likeness of Buddhism. Their stereophonic language allows them a very useful secondary function. Kytinns Kytinns are a buglike race, only known members of this race are D'Vorah and Schwick. They are humanoid looking with hard carapace-like skin. They house other, smaller bugs inside their own bodies. Minotaurs Minotaurs are a new race native to Outworld that was created from a curse placed on the Centaurs by the Shokans. They appear as humanoids with their horns, and tails still intact but, with only two legs rather then the original four. Motaro was the only Minotaur shown in the series. In Motaro's ending in Armaggedon Motaro managed to lift the Shokans curse off his people and they returned to being Centaurs. Onis Oni is a term taken from Japanese folklore, which in the Mortal Kombat world seems to just be a generic word to describe all the demons of the Never Never Land. They are first seen as nothing more than glowing yellow eyes in Goro's Dungeon in the original Mortal Kombat. In Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King, they are depicted as hideous creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and two long horns growing from their heads, but are humanoid for the most part. Still others in MK:A are shown as apelike and burly creatures, with glowing eyes similar to Moloch's. They are all said to roam the Never Land in search of damned souls to torment for their own personal pleasure. After making their way to Outworld, they were said to have been seen hiding in the Forest of Death, consuming those who entered. The only well-known, playable Onis are Drahmin, Moloch, and Quan Chi. Orinionian The Orinionians are the humanoid populace of Orinion. They appear to be dwarfs in that they have pointed ears characteristics to them. As the planet appears to have many towns, most Orinionians are seen living in apartment flats or houses around the cities, and other poorer ones are seen living inside caves. Azazel's demonic minions have captured and enslaved most of the populace, leaving only a few remaining that now live in solitude. Apart from the Tuskens, Orinionians or immigrated species like the Hutts living on Orinion, mummies have also been known to inhabit the planet, and live in Ogre's temple. However, one of the few Orinionians who have wealth and privilege in Azazel's world are: Lord Farquaad, Ichabod Crane, Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming. Ponies The ponies, as we can see from the name look like the Earth horses, but appear cuter and very smaller. Some are very friendly, but some are very mean diks, all depends on their personalities. They walk on all four hooves but sometimes on only two if necessary. They used to live in Equestria before it was merged with Outworld at the hands of Shao Kahn. Most of the ponies were considerate immigrants in 2009 and send down to Earth for a "better place", as Outworld was already seen as overpopulated planet by the ruler Shao Kahn. Though, the pony immigrants were known to occur long before Shao decided to make them migrants. The pony immigration crisis was later dropped in 2011, and the ponies were not being send on Earth anymore at all until as of 2015 onward along with most other of Outworld species. There are 3 versions of them. Outworld Ponies have no wings or unicorn horn, and therefore most closely resemble real horses. They are the kind first introduced by the Outworld planet, and appear only there. The very known fact is that the emperor himself, Shao Kahn, has got some ponies as his favourite servants. The pony Pinkie Pie was send down to Earth in 2009, and used to be an adopted daughter of William Stracci. Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon are some of the other ponies who appear affiliated with mob. Unicorns feature a magical horn on their foreheads, and usually have magical abilities which sometimes prove useful to Kotal Kahn. They are always called "unicorns" by Reiko, but the others also use the term "unicorn ponies", since unicorns are also a type of mythical creature pony. The former Miss Outworld is Rarity who is an unicorn, and Twilight Sparkle, who is known as the Outworld smart-s. Sweetie Belle, Starlight Glimmer, and Rarity are all unicorns that appear affiliated to the mob. Rarity, for class reasons, used to be a target of bullying by Lili Cornet back in her school days. Pegasus or "Pegasus ponies", are ponies with wings and flight abilities, based on the legendary Pegasus. The term "Pegasus" is only used once by Shao Kahn as they are mostly called "Pegasus ponies". They do not prove to be useful to neither Shao Kahn nor Kotal Kahn however, as Outworlders, instead of flying on Pegasuses, fly on the Fireflys. Pegasuses can usually fly on their own and cause rain in Outworld. The only two known pegasus ponies are Rainbow Dash and Derpy Hooves. Outworlders Like most inhabitants of the planets of Mortal Kombat, Outworlders look like humans, but they seem to have a greater talent for magic (ex. Bo' Rai Cho - seismic powers, ricochet belly, Shao Kahn - magic, charge speed) and live much longer. All Outworlders seen so far resemble East Asian people from Earth. Though they dislike their rulers, each of them have their own schemes to attain more power and influence. Known Outworlders include Bo' Rai Cho, Li Mei, Reiko, Lobs Takadashi, Jabba Takadashi and Shao Kahn. Robots Robot is a term to classify characters who have either augmented their living bodies with mechanical upgrades or machines with living tissue existing on or inside of their bodies. On our Wiki, some characters have been turned into robots to improve their performance. The procedure began when the Lin Kuei Clan decided to automate their warriors. *Sektor (robot LK-9T9) was the first to undergo this process of automation, and he would prove to be their biggest success. The Lin Kuei programmed the robots to do their bidding, and Sektor's main objective was to seek out and kill Sub-Zero, who left the clan after refusing to be transformed into a machine. Sektor was devoid of a soul, lost all human emotions, and has never succeeded in his mission. After turning his back on the Lin Kuei, he ventured to China and formed his Tekuni Clan faction. *Cyrax (robot LK-4D4) was another of the Lin Kuei members turned into a robot. He was also programmed to seek out Sub-Zero. However, Cyrax was captured by Sub-Zero, reprogrammed, and permanently was turned to good side. He was then captured by Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs, and was partially returned to his human state. In gratitude, Cyrax joined the Special Forces. *Smoke (robot LK-7T2) was the third of the Lin Kuei warriors to undergo roboticisation. After returning from a mission, he and Sub-Zero learned of the Lin Kuei's plans to transform their members into cyborgs. The two fled; Sub-Zero escaped, but Smoke was captured and forced to become a robot. He was later hired to work as a dungeon guard in Outworld by Shao Kahn's army. Hopelessly imprisoned for failing too many missions, Kahn's soldiers were chosen to shut his ass down. Afterwards, Smoke was found by Noob Sailbot and was transformed into enenra at times (for that specie see below). As of now, Smoke is choosing between killing with his new partners in crimes and searching for his lost humanity. *Robot Sub-Zero (robot LK-520): In MK9, Sub-Zero was turned into a robot. Robot Sub-Zero is much like his human counterpart. He regained his soul almost right after automation and helped the Earth warriors. He was later knocked out by Sindel, but somehow returned back to his human form. *JACK is a military cyborg who was originally developed as a shock weapon by the Mishima Corporation. JACK's creators sent him to the WWE tournament to get rid of the Ultimate Warrior when they got tired of his never-ending winning streak. Nothing but a robot could boast his violent attacks and stupendous power. *Bloody Nancy-MC849J was designed and created by the Mishima crop. from a different system as JACK. Not really keen due to its size, but with the strong, sturdy armour and lustrous weaponry, it is a great defence facility. Additionally, each of its legs can hold Nancy's huge weight only by its own. *Bryan Furry was a robot transported to the laboratory of a man named Dr. Abel after his destruction at the hands of the Red Dragon Clan. This 89-year-old scientist was fairly famous in the underground society, working for the Mishima Corporation, but Furry was originally created by the late Gregorčič Zündapp. However, at last, Abel came to the last great step of completing his master project - the Robot Army he was assigned to create by the Mishimas. *The T344 Chimpinoid was an advanced and forgotten robot created by Onaga's main Outworld factory. The robot was designed to destroy it's target rather than disable. It was used to guard the factory and to stop any threats. It was a humanoid-shaped robot with blue colouring. The robot was designed to be human-sized and human like for the ability to camouflage itself. *Dog's Cousin is the cousin of Dog, or Dog is cousin of Dog. The stupid, ugly, smelly-good-for-nothin' trash of a robot, who was girlfriend of that scary, dumb and stupid guy called by human name Justin Bieber and boyfriend of that stupid pegas pony Rainbow Dash! He would pee on you 10,000 times over and over until you are just a pool of his stinky pee, but do not fear, for you can just kick him, and he will fall to his deserved and grateful for you and bad for him condition called death! *Klaus Hellstromov was created by Dr. Gregorčič Zündapp in Russian Empire in 1870. Soon after his creation, his master was captured by Zin Empire as they needed humans - a race they saw pathetic, poor and worthless - as their slaves. Klaus paid little to no attention to that and instead decided he would join the army and serve his country when he would be older. *Alejandro Burromuerto was trampled on and burned by the lava flow while visiting the Never Never Land, and was then placed in a machine to continue living. Sektor eventually created his own clan of robotic warriors called the Tekuni Clan. They are featured prominently in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest where Sektor captures the protagonist Steven and brings him aboard his Tekuni warship. Jax, in his MK:A's ending, was turned into a robot by Sektor, thanks to his careful planting of a neural chip in Jax's brain. Rodians The Rodians were a race of alien-men warriors and hunters who were known to be descendants of the demons and lived in a forest-dominated planet named Rodia. Subsequently, they were conquered by Shao Kahn. Though they were allowed to keep their planet's sacred treasure, the Portal Stone, because of their quick shift of allegiance towards him. A teen Kotal Kahn questions this decision made by his uncle, K'etz Kahn, who later reveals to him that it was a necessary step in order for him to fulfil the rite of the RealmWalk. Only known Rodians so far include: Kotal Kahn, K'etz Kahn, Greedo, Apeaclus and Anaconda Farr. Saurians Saurians, also known as Raptors, are creatures found in Mortal Kombat. They are reptilian humanoids who evolved from the dinosaurs. Standing on two legs and having bigger brains than humans or any other species, they have the potential for more complex thought. They can also appear to alter their form to become invisible or look like humans. They have a matriarchal society, and any Saurian that has drifted away from the influence of the matriarch or a surrogate slowly begins to lose their ability to look human. Seidans Seidans are the native inhabitants of Seido, also known as Orderworld. They are humanoid in form but like many other species in the planets of Mortal Kombat, possess greater affinities with magic and have a much longer life expectancy. Their obsession with structure and organisation has led to the fact that they seem to care more about abstract things than they do about life and death, which makes them, curiously, a lot like the people from Chaos. Despite the egalitarian, clear outlook of their society, Seidans are tense people and many have reservations about their ruling caste, as is demonstrated by the resistance movement led by Darrius. Other notable Seidans include Dairou, Hotaru and Rome the Gnome. Shokans In the Mortal Kombat universe, Shokan is the name of a race of half-human, half-dragon warriors. They are tall, exceptionally strong, and have four to six massive arms. They live in a town of Outworld known as Kuatan. Goro, Kintaro, and Sheeva belong to this race. They are mortal enemies of the Centaur race, which includes Motaro, or at least they were until the events of Mortal Kombat 4, when Kitana successfully negotiates an uneasy peace treaty between the two species. As part of the treaty, the Shokan also fought alongside Kitana and her armies against Shao Kahn's forces, until the untimely loss of Goro and a resurgence in Kahn's forces forced the Shokan and Edenian parties back. Currently, the alliance between the two races is shaky, due to the dissension Goro's death had caused within the Shokan, a situation that could exacerbate once the Shokans learn that Goro was in fact still alive and returned to Shao Kahn's side, while their relationship with the Centaurs is crumbling after perpetrators unknown within their own race purportedly cursed their former enemies with Minotaurian forms. Sotanians Sotanians are residents of the planet Sota. Similar to Durians and Saurians, they can change their forms. They have a human form and alien form. The most known Sotanian is Victor Kennedy, who has some British roots. Sotanians also have a longer life expectancy than humans, but that pales compared to the other species as Sotanians may only live above the age of 170, with some rare examples making it past 220. Tarkatans The best known Tarkatans are Mileena and Baraka, the daughter and commander of Shao Kahn. They are arguably the favoured species of Shao Kahn (their main competition being the Shokan). They are humanoid in form. They are residers of Outworld, and are depicted as pale but not white in skin colour. They have glowing yellow eyes, and sharp teeth with bony spikes on their elbows. They're most notable combat aspect is their razor sharp silver coloured "retractable-claw" that extend from the top of each elbow. Their claws are about the length from their elbow to their feet. In MK9, Baraka wears a samurai-like armour. In the most recent released Mortal Kombat X, he wears traditional pants and a sleeveless shirt. Tuskens The Tuskens, less formally referred to as Sand People, are a culture of nomadic, primitive native indigenous to Orinion, where they were often hostile to local settlers and farmers. Their homeworld's harsh environment resulted in them being extremely xenophobic & territorial of their native resources, often attacking the outskirts of smaller settlements such as common onion farms. The Sand People believe that all onions are sacred and promised to them, resulting in them raiding onion farms set up by colonists. The Ogres had also been known to be big fans of onions. Additionally, Tuskens harvest watermelons which grew in the Orinion Wastes, providing them with a reliable source of fruit and vitamins. Unknown Some creatures' species/race is unknown, like Ogre and Ogre's Minions. Although one can easily see that Ogre's minions seem to be demons mixed with Orinionians at their finest. Vampires The vampires are somewhat similar to vampires seen in other fiction. They feed on the blood of other creatures to survive, have large bat-like wings on their backs, and are excellent record-keepers (traditional vampires are said to be highly obsessive compulsive). They are immune to most forms of sunlight in the various planets, except they are allergic to Earth's sunlight for some unexplained reason. It's hinted that they also possess the traditional vampire's weakness to wooden stakes witch is mostly true. Vampires are native to the planet of Venerus, which was later merged with Outworld within the efforts of Shao Kahn, and later separated. The only characters that had been seen from this race so far are Nitara, Count Orlok, Domenico Von Crane, Giuseppe Travonni and Kali Grigesh. Wraiths A wraith or specter is a being who has previously died only to be resurrected in the Never Never Land as an undead warrior. The best known wraiths are Noob Sailbot and Scorpion. The younger Sub-Zero had killed Scorpion and Scorpion later returned and killed the elder Sub-Zero out of revenge. Both Sailbot and Scorpion gained new abilities upon being resurrected. Sailbot gaining shadow and phantom like powers while Scorpion possessed the ability to use hellfire. Xenomorphs The Xenomorphs, or better known as Aliens are an extraterrestrial, endoparasitoid species with multiple life cycles, possibly originating from the planet known as Lotos Prime. One of the deadliest of all known species, these creatures need a host organism in order to reproduce. The appearance of a Xenomorph varies depending on its host. The human phenotype is generally around 7–8 feet, and roughly 136.0 to 181.4 kilograms in weight, with a long, muscular tail and large, curved, oblong head. The Queen of this species is generally twice as large (they can grow even larger, some even up to 100 feet tall, and stronger if given time) and possesses superior speed, strength and intelligence. Zangkos The Zangkos are species of creatures known for being crafty and highly observant. To note, Boolos Prime Minister Popo Sapnoza told the Seidan Rebels leader Darrius some info about a zangko, but mistook him for a human since seidans bare a strong resemblance to humans. Zombies Zombies are magically re-animated corpses without consciousness. According to Raiden's bio in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, a cult known as the Houan re-animated corpses to do their bidding by performing unholy incantations and binding them with enchanted chains that forced the zombies to perform their bidding. This practice was brought to a halt by Raiden. The only known zombie in Mortal Kombat is Liu Kang, whose body was brought back to life by Raiden (who did so by performing the very Houan ritual that he had previously stopped) and sent on a violent rampage to eliminate those the Thunder God found to be a threat to Earth, while his spirit looked on helplessly. According to some of the dialogues in Never Land of Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King's Konquest mode, zombies are beings who are punished by Shinnok to roam endlessly without consciousness for displeasing him. Category:Characters Category:Species Category:MK Category:Made up Characters Category:Gods' Creations Category:Creatures